


[Podfic of] Enough To Crush Your Veins

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[9:02:57] Author's Summary: When Canadian figure skater Jeff Skinner wrecked his knee, he never could have imagined that he'd end up helping pay his way through college as a live-in babysitter for Eric Staal's three-year-old son, Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Enough To Crush Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enough To Crush Your Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377891) by [doctor_denmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_denmark/pseuds/doctor_denmark). 



> This all started when I saw a couple of people @katarin? @someone else? talking about how highly desirable it was for there to be a podfic of babysitter!jeff AKA Enough To Crush Your Veins. 
> 
> I basically CHALLENGE ACCEPTED their idle tweets. *g*
> 
> So now, two months and a LOT of DMs with the very indulgent @doctor_denmark later - IT IS DONE \o/

**Length** 9:02:57

 **Download:** (Right-click save)

[Part 1 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%201.mp3)

[Part 2 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%202.mp3)

[Part 3 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%203.mp3)

[Part 4 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%204.mp3)

[Part 5 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%205.mp3)

[Part 6 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%206.mp3)

[Part 7 MP3](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins%207.mp3)

 

[Full Podfic M4B](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Enough%20To%20Crush%20Your%20Veins.m4b)


End file.
